The Moa
The nation of Moa is the result of scientific experiments by a long gone planet. The scientists there had been experimenting with rodents by breeding them larger and larger and cross breeding the mice with the more intelligent rats. The result was a creature that looked like a mouse and stood about a foot tall. The scientists continued to selectively breed these animals until they had mice who could move about on two legs as easily as four. Scientists thought they themselves were much smarter than the mice but the little creatures were indeed capable of as much intelligent thought as humans (though given the upcoming presidential election I'm beginning to have my doubts about intelligent thought in humans). The mice however, much like dolphins, took advantage of all the free food the humans gave them and learned certain behaviors and beliefs by observing the humans. They learned how to read, build, worship a higher power, and even write to some extent. From mysterious sources, the mice caught wind of the inevitable destruction of the planet long before the humans did and began making preparations to escape. Mice began escaping from the laboratories at first slowly then in great numbers to help with the preparations. They launched their space vessel nearly a week before the planet was destroyed. They traveled through space for several generations before they discovered a system of planets. The first one they orbited looked too dangerous and uninhabitable. As did the second and the third. But the fourth planet looked like it had the capability to support life. They sent explorers down while the ship safely orbited the planet. After months of exploring the mice determined that the planet was largely uninhabited. There were a few very large plants and some large bugs but nothing that looked like it would be a mouse-eater. The mice began to slowly move down to the planet they had named Moa. They took to calling themselves the Moa as well. The air on the planet was not breathable so they wore little space suits all the time until they could figure out how to create airtight houses for themselves. The Moa are ruled by two kings. They were the ones who orchestrated the escape and are the largest and smartest of the mice. There is one favored female mouse whose job it is to produce heirs for the kingdom. Next is the Royal Council. There are five members of the Royal Council not including the kings. These council members include: law enforcement, banker, priest, doctor, and diplomat. Each one of these five are the head of their area. The council meets twice a week during normal times and during times of conflict they meet three times a week or more. The job of the council is to provide the kings with information about occurrences in the nation and to advise them on what actions to take. If both kings should die unexpectedly the Royal Council takes over ruling until a new ruler can be chosen. The Council also chooses the next King or Queen after a week long period of deliberation. The king or queen then chooses his or her partner (unless they already have one). The partner is more than just a husband or wife. They each have equal power. Equal in rank to the Royal Council but not equal in importance is the Royal Court. Five families are in the royal court. They attend the Kings at most public functions and live with them in the palace. Often the husband or wife of the chosen king or queen comes from the royal court. The Moa have a basic religion with three gods. -Sun Goddess -Goddess of life, harvest, families, and childbirth -Moon God- God of night, and rain and war -Death They believe in these Gods because one of the kings had a vision while they were still in the laboratory of the humans. Three figures appeared to him and instructed him that the world was ending and that he and his people needed to build a craft to escape. The capital is located on a small hill in the middle of a clearing. The city proper is a crowded place full of shops and markets. Further away are the homes of the residents of the capital. These homes are spread out and some are on the edge of the forest. The capital city and the palace are still in sight of even the most distant house. The Kings and their royal court live in the palace in the very center of the city. Category:Nationbuilder IX: Stationbuilder